First Page
by yoonri.min
Summary: Ketika Min Yoongi pikir Park Jimin ingin menyatakan cinta, ternyata bukan. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memanfaatkannya untuk masa depan klub basket yang lebih baik! YOONMIN - Yoongi!dom - Jimin!sub - Have a nice day kamu :)
1. Chapter 1

**Remake dari sebuah manga shoujo yg Riri lupa judulnya tp kepengen bikin. Dah lama banget pokoknya. Mangakanya kalau nggak salah sih sama kaya yg bikin i give my first love to you.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Title : First Page**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Yoonmin ; Yoongi!dom Jimin!sub**

 **©Yoonri_min**

"Min Yoongi _sunbaenim_ , ini untuk _Sunbae_ "

"..."

Saat ini pukul sepuluh, dimana istirahat pertama tengah berlangsung di Bangtan High. Dan lokasi percakapan ini (apa bisa disebut percakapan jika yang terdengar hanya 1 kalimat dari satu pihak) adalah atap sekolah. Dimana disana berdiri berhadapan dua siswa dengan jumlah strip di dasi yang berbeda─menunjukkan bahwa mereka berbeda angkatan. Satu yang berdasi strip satu merah, menunduk dengan kedua tangan mungil menyodorkan sebuah pisang sunpride kepada satu lagi yang berdasi dua strip merah.

"Tolong, terimalah!"

Dan setelah memaksakan pihak lain untuk menerima sebutir pisang itu, si strip satu segera ngibrit dari atap. Melarikan diri takut kena amuk si strip dua yang cuma bisa mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Apa dia gila?"

Gumamnya acuh. Lantas kedua tungkainya berjalan ke arah atap yang memiliki dinding sehingga tercipta daerah dengan bayangan yang teduh. Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri dengan punggung menyandar pada tembok. Mata memejam erat dan baru saja otaknya memasuki fase REM, mendadak ia harus kembali dikejutkan oleh teriakan si strip satu yang kini kembali dengan susu pisang dingin yang secara sedikit ─banyak─ memaksa, membuat si strip dua menerima susu pisang itu.

"Tolong jangan ditolak. Terimakasih _sunbaenim_!"

Lagi, bahkan sebelum si strip dua sempat membuka mulut, si strip satu sudah raib di balik pintu.

Si strip dua menghela napas. Menaruh susu pisang tadu bersisian dengan pisang yang sebelumnya ia terima sebelum tertidur dengan punggung menyandar dinding dan kepala menunduk. 

Namanya Min Yoongi. Tahun ke dua di Bangtan High, kelas 2A. Reputasinya di sekolah tidak akan jauh-jauh dari si dingin, si jenius, dan si acuh tukang bolos. Yoongi juga terkenal tak punya teman apalagi pacar. Aura di sekelilingnya seolah mati. Membuat siapa saja yang ingin bicara dengannya mendadak ciut begitu melihat mata tajam si lelaki Min. Apalagi statusnya sebagai putra tunggal Min Youngbae, direktur utama Yayasan Bangtan, membuat Yoongi 'kebal hukum'. Mau alfa sebanyak apapun tak kena hukuman. Ditambah otak encernya yang membawa berbagai jenis medali ke dalam lemari pajangan di ruang kepala sekolah, Min Yoongi benar-benar 'lurus' dan tak tersentuh.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang bisa dikatakan cukup populer─apalagi dengan wajah dinginnya yang bak pangeran es itu─si strip satu hanya siswa biasa. Namanya Park Jimin. Siswa kelas 1B dengan wajah biasa, prestasi biasa, punya beberapa teman yang sama biasanya, dan latar belakang keluarga yang biasa juga.

Intinya, segala tentang Park Jimin adalah _biasa_.

Tidak mencolok sama sekali. Jauh jika dibandingkan dengan yang _mulia tuan muda_ Min. Jadi jika si orang biasa sampai ada urusan dengan si pangeran es, kemungkinan besar hanya ada dua ;

Satu─menyatakan cinta.

Dua─menyatakan cinta dan bersiap untuk ditolak.

Maka siang itu, saat Park Jimin─Yoongi mengetahui namanya dari _name tag_ yang dipakai si strip satu─berkata bahwa ia ingin bicara dengan Yoongi di atap sekolah, Yoongi sudah mengantisipasi diam-diam.

Kata-kata kejam yang akan membuat si Park jera, takut dan lari tunggang langgang bahkan sudah ada di ujung lidahnya saat yang dilakukan si lelaki biasa sangatlah jauh dari ekspektasi.

Yoongi mendengus kala mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Manik hitamnya yang terkesan dingin menatap susu pisang yang tak lagi dingin dan juga pisang _sunpride_ yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas meja makannya. Tak tersentuh apalagi dikonsumsi. Kasihan kodratnya sebagai makanan tak terpenuhi.

"Merepotkan"

Sudut bibir Yoongi naik sedikit. Kepalanya menggeleng seraya kedua tangannya menaruh kedua benda itu ke dalam _freezer_.

Entah apa maksudnya.

Ah, mungkin karena Yoongi tidak punya tong sampah di apartemennya. 

" _Sunbaenim_ , ini untukmu!"

 _Dua butir jeruk bali_.

"Yoongi _sunbaenim_ , makanlah yang banyak!"

 _Tiga porsi tteokbokki_.

"Min Yoongi _sunbae_ , semoga mendapat hari yang menyenangkan"

 _Empat buah roti melon_.

 _Lima kantong chips rasa rumput laut._

 _Enam buah pocky._

 _Tujuh-_

 _Delapan-_

 _Sembilan-_

 _Sepuluh-_

 _Sebelas-_

 _Kotak bekal dengan dua belas tingkat, dan masing-masing kotak berisi side dish yang berbeda._

Oh astaga. Anak ini mau membunuh Yoongi ya? Kulkasnya bahkan sudah tidak muat menampung curahan makanan yang makin lama makin banyak dengan ukuran yang tak masuk akal untuk perut normal milik manusia manapun. Sudah begitu saat Yoongi mencoba melarikan diri, ia akan menemukan setumpuk makanan dalam lokernya. Sama saja kalau begitu ceritanya -_- Dan Yoongi lelah.

Cukup sudah! Yoongi muak berdiam diri membiarkan tingkah tak jelas si strip satu! Saat ini juga Yoongi akan menghentikan badai makanan yang tiada habisnya itu.

"Park _hoobae_ "

Park Jimin yang baru saja berbalik hendak kabur seperti biasa secepat kilat kembali menghadap Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengernyit melihat binar di manik besar itu.

Apa-apaan mata yang seperti Min Holly itu?

" _Ne sunbaenim_?" Yoongi berdeham. Lantas menyodorkan kembali tumpukan kotak bekal yang nyaris mencapai setinggi dada Yoongi. Memaksa si Park muda menerima kembali pemberiannya.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan-makanan itu. Kau ingin berkencan denganku? Fine, ayo berpacaran, Park Jimin. Jadi berhenti membuatku menimbun lebih banyak makanan lagi dalam kulkasku"

Manik yang bagi Yoongi tampak seperti mata anjing kesayangannya di Daegu itu mengerjap. Bibir Park Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kini kaku.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau memberiku makanan karena suka padaku kan? Ayo berpacaran. Tapi berhenti memberiku makanan sebanyak itu"

' _Manik Min Holly_ ' yang sejujurnya sedikit membuat Yoongi hilang fokus sesaat itu mengerjap lucu. Lantas si empu tertawa manis sekali dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

" _Anieyo Sunbaenim._ Aku tidak berani meminta yang seperti itu pada _sunbae_."

" _Huh_?"

"Aku hanya.. Kudengar dari Chanyeol _sunbae_ kalau dulu kau adalah _shooting guard_ terbaik di sekolah kalian kan? A-aku, aku adalah _manager_ klub basket sekolah dan- dan aku pikir aku ingin mengajak _sunbae_ bergabung"

Kali ini Yoongi bengong.

Jadi selama ini anak strip satu ini bukannya naksir padanya?

Tapi tengah berusaha menyogoknya dengan makanan?

Demi apa?

DAN APA-APAAN MATA MIN HOLLY YANG MENATAPNYA PENUH HARAP ITU?! 

Bikin Yoongi tak kuasa menolak saja.

 **Riri publish ini di wattpad dengan judul Yoongi DOM! Series. Ini salah satu sub judulnya dengan pairing Yoonmin. Selamat membaca dan have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**title : First page**

 **rating : T**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **yoonri_min**

"M-MIN- MIN YOONGIIII??!!!"

Yoongi menatap satu-satu wajah anggota klub basket di depannya dengan wajah datar. Siang itu, sehari setelah Park Jimin mengatakan maksud terselubungnya yang sebenarnya, Yoongi muncul di lapangan basket sekolah dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek milik klub basket yang dipinjamkan Jimin. Bukan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jimin. Memangnya Jimin itu siapa? Meski pandangan matanya yang sedikit mirip Min Holly (SEDIKIT lho ya, SEDIKIT!), tapi dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Yoongi. Ini murni hanya karena Yoongi sedang luang saja kok.

Bukan karena tidak tega dengan manik anak anjing milik si Park itu.

"Apa?" Sahutnya dingin. Membuat semua orang disana menatapnya takjub seolah-olah Yoongi adalah dinosaurus yang mendadak bangkit dari kubur dan bisa bicara bahasa korea.

"Oh daebak! Seorang Min Yoongi mau join klub kita!" Ujar seorang siswa dengan kaus bersablon Kim Taehyung di dadanya dan nomor punggung 7 di punggungnya. Membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Terutama karena ujaran itu memicu anggota lainnya berkomentar hingga lapangan basket outdoor ith ricuh. Dengungan bagai lebah itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Yoongi dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Min Yoongi benci dengan hal-hal merepotkan. Termasuk bersosialisasi. Maupun berada di tengah keramaian.

Jimin yang melihat wajah masam Yoongi mengulum senyum. Lantas meniup peluitnya menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni lapangan yang semula berpusat pada Min Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar seraya bertepuk tangan beberapa kali dengan keras.

"Ayo kita mulai saja latihannya dan melaju sampai ke nasional!!!"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana pelatihnya?" Tanya Yoongi yang sedang pemanasan untuk melemaskan ototnya. Membuat Jimin tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng.

"Kami tidak punya"

"Ha?"

"A-Ah, sunbaenim, lihat semua orang sudah ada di lapangan!" Yoongi melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Jimin dan menghela napas sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Shoot!"

"Three point shoot!"

"Lay up!"

"Another three point shoot! waahh sunbaenim memang hebat sekali!!"

Sumpah ya. Boleh tidak Yoongi mengumpat pakai mikrofon milik klub siaran sekolah? Karena berani sumpah..

KLUB BASKET INI SANGAT PAYAH!!

Bahkan Yoongi yang sudah lama tidak bermain basket (terakhir adalah saat ia masih kelas dua junior high) tidak memerlukan banyak effort untuk terus-terusan mencetak poin. Defense-nya payah. Offense-nya lemah. Belum lagi ujaran-ujaran kagum dari si manajer lugu yang tiada hentinya menatap kagum pada Yoongi.

Membuat mood-nya tambah berantakan saja.

"Astaga Yoongi kau masih saja hebat seperti dulu!" Kapten klub basket yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Chanyeol (kalau tidak salah anak kelas 3C? Yoongi lupa dan tidak penting baginya untuk mengingatnya) merangkul bahunya sok akrab. Yah, mereka memang pernah bergabung dalam klub basket yang sama saat sekolah dasar dulu. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak begitu yakin kalau dirinya pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol zaman masa kecil mereka dulu dan ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki itu bersikap seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih memakai popok. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat ia pernah bicara dengan lelaki bertelinga caplang itu.

Risih. Yoongi tidak menyukai skinship dan refleks menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak tampak tersinggung, malahan tersenyum lebar sekali sampai Yoongi ngeri sudut bibirnya bisa sobek sewaktu-waktu.

"ah! kalau ada Yoongi rasanya kita pasti bisa masuk turnamen nasional!!" Pemuda tinggi itu malah mengusak rambut Yoongi yang dicat pirang (yang tentu saja dengan kecepatan cahaya ditepis oleh Yoongi yang merasa tersinggung karena kentara sekali tinggi badannya yang memang tidak setinggi Chanyeol).

Yoongi menghela napas lelah.

"Nasional dengkulmu. Kalian payah. Kalau begini, lebih baik klub basket di bubarkan saja"

krik.. krik.. krik..

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Yoongi.

Yoongi mengernyit heran saat suasana mendadak hening. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik Park Jimin yang begitu bening, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu berdesir dalam dadanya.

Ah, Yoongi ingat. Ini perasaan yang sama saat Yoongi pertama kali memungut Chimmy (teman main Holly) di kardus dekat pembuangan sampah. Oh, Yoongi bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana pandangan memelas di mata hitam yang teary itu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lugu seolah hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat diharapkan. Seolah-olah di dunia ini hanya dirinya yang tercermin dalam mata jernihnya yang tampak sedih. Seakan memohon, dan membujuk sekaligus dengan keimutan tiada taranya.

Yoongi berdeham.

"Po-pokoknya karena kalian payah, kalian harus bekerja dua- tidak, maksudku lima. Lima kali lebih keras! Mengerti!!??"

Setelah berkata begitu, Yoongi dengan bola di tangannya kembali ke tengah lapangan. Ia balik badan tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang menatapnya berjengit kaget.

Kening berkerut bingung. Mata kecil menyorot tajam. Dan bibir tipis yang melengkung ke bawah.

"YAK KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJAA?!! KUBILANG KALIAN HARUS BERLATIH LIMA KALI LEBIH KERAS! MENGERTI TIDAK SIH?!!"

Kakinya menghentak sekali sebelum mendribble bola sendirian dan memasukkan bola ke ring lay up.

Wajah para anggota seketika cerah. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca penuh tekad begitu mengerti bahwa Min Yoongi bersedia bersama mereka untuk menjadi lebih baik.

"NE SUNBAENIM!" Para anggota berlarian memasuki lapangan. Mendekati Yoongi yang mendengus dan dengan galaknya segera menyuruh mereka kembali membagi menjadi dua tim.

Yoongi melakukannya karena waktunya sedang senggang kok. Bukan karena terenyuh oleh ekspresi sedih Jimin yang mengingatkannya akan Min Chimmy.

Di pinggir lapangan, Chanyeol tampak begitu puas. Ia mengacak sayang rambut cokelat milik Jimin yang protes karena kakak kelasnya itu membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan berhasil. Gomawo Jimin-ah" Sebuah pelukan kecil dari Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu berjalan pergi mendekati Yoongi yang masih memberi arahan dengan tampang garangnya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut saat melihat ke arah lapangan. Pipinya memerah dan refleks ia menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibalik papan yang ia peluk di dadanya.

Oh, hari ini Jimin sangat bahagia!

 **Uh.. aku termasuk baru di ffn. hehe. jadi ngga ngerti cara bales review?** **oh, akun wattpad aku @Yoonri_min, kalo ada yang tanya kaya meaniya. hehe. have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Bye_ Yoongi _sunbae_ "

"Kami duluan _sunbaenim_ "

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini juga _sunbaenim_ "

 _"Hn"_

Yoongi hanya menggumam asal sembari mengganti kaus putihnya yang basah dengan kaus kering sebelum dilapis dengan seragam yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat guratan otot lehernya yang tampak sekal dan basah sehabis diguyur _shower_ pasca berlatih basket nampak dengan jelas.

Seksi bos.

Pemuda Min itu menghela napas. Ia mengusak sebentar rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk sebelum melemparnya ke keranjang penuh dengan seragam kotor dan handuk. Yoongi bergidik. Ini genap dua minggu sejak ia bergabung dengan klub basket dan dirinya mulai merasa bahwa anak-anak basket ini jorok-jorok sekali. Lihat saja baju-baju kotor yang berserakan. Juga jejak-jejak sepatu yang mengotori lantai. Lapangan mereka kan outdoor. Dan tadi latihan berakhir lebih cepat karena hujan. Wajar sekali kalau ruangan klub ekstra kotor hari ini. Meski tetap saja hal itu menjijikkan.

"Oh, _sunbaenim_ , belum pulang?"

Yoongi yang semula menghadap loker tempt ranselnya disimpan, menoleh. Mendapati sosok manis Park Jimin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tersenyum cerah.

"Kupikir sunbaenim akan selalu jadi yang pertama pulang" Katanya. Tangannya membawa keranjang berisi kain-kain kotor. Sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk menurunkan keranjangnya dan memungut baju lain yang tercecer untuk bergabung bersama pakaian kotor lainnya.

Yoongi mengernyit. Bukan karena pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) Jimin. Tapi pada apa yang tengah dilakukan si Park itu. Kali ini setelah menaruh keranjang di sudut, Jimin dengan pel dan ember kecil dengan wangi apel siap mengepel dari bagian ruangan loker yang paling sudut.

"Kau ngapain?"

" _Heum_?" Jimin hanya menyahut seadanya. Tangannya memeras bagian kain pada tongkat pel an dan kembali menggunakannya untuk mengepel lantai. "Kau tidak tahu ada kata kerja yang disebut mengepel ya _sunbaenim_?"

Yoongi mendengus saat disadarinya ada nada-nada bercanda dalam jawaban Jimin.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengepel? Kau kan manajer. Bukan pembantu" Ceplosan tanpa _filter_ itu membuat Jimin tertawa renyah. Matanya menghilang menjadi sabit manis yang sesaat menyadarkan Yoongi..

Bahwa selain matanya yang sering berbinar-binar, ternyata Jimin sama sekali tidak mirip anjing.

Yoongi berdeham. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Jimin tersenyum semanis itu.

"Kalau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa. Aku pulang"

 ** _Tak_**!

Bunyi gagang pel yang membentur lantai bukanlah hal yang membuat Yoongi berhenti. Tapi tarikan pelan di ujung kemejanya, sontak membuat Yoongi menoleh. Mendapati sosok Park Jimin yang menunduk dengan jemari kecil kedua tangan yang mencengkeram pelan ujung bajunya.

Kening Yoongi mengernyit.

Lagi. Dadanya terasa bergetar. Geli-geli aneh yang menyebar hingga perutnya terasa mulas.

Ada apa sih dengan tubuhnya? Apa Yoongi sekarang menderita penyakit jantung? Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan debaran asing di dadanya!

 _"S-sunbaenim_ "

Yoongi terkesiap. Maniknya yang sehitam pualam memandang Jimin yang masih menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yoongi bisa melihat jari-jari itu mengerat.

"K-kalau _sunbaenim_ tidak keberatan, b-bisalah _sunbaenim_ menungguku selesai mengepel? Aku akan mencuci besok saja. Ha- hari ini Chanyeol _sunbae_ sedang ada rapat dengan senat sampai malam. Jadi a-aku hari ini pulang sendiri"

Alis Yoongi terangkat naik.

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Bahu Jimin menegang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang berambut hitam bergaya batok kelapa dan menggeleng kencang. Kacamatanya melorot dan tolong siapapun tabok Yoongi sekarang karena bisa-bisanya terlintas di kepalanya bahwa si lelaki Park ini terlihat menggemaskan.

" _Anieyo sunbaenim.._. Aku- aku hanya meminta pulang bersama" Cicitnya pelan. Bola matanya yang baru Yoongi sadari sewarna dengan pasir gurun memandangnya lugu dan begitu jujur. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Jimin.

Refleks saja kok! Karena lagi-lagi matanya yang bening mirip _puppy_ itu meluluhkan Yoongi. Sumpah bukan karena Yoongi gemas gak ketahan.

"Memangnya mengepel ini pekerjaan manajer juga?"

" _Eung_. Mencuci handuk dan baju-baju kotor, menyediakan _refreshment_ , mengelap bola, dan kalau kotor, menyikat bilik _shower_ juga"

Yoongi berdecak melihat Jimin yang dengan antusias menjawab. Seakan-akan kerjaan bagai pembantu itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai basket eoh?"

" _Heuum_! Sangat suka!" Jawaban spontan yang membuat Yoongi nyaris tersedak tawanya. Tapi tidak. Min Yoongi tidak tertawa. Ia hanya mendengus dan menunjuk pintu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tunggu di luar"

Sepasang mata Jimin kembali menjadi sabit lucu. Tersenyum lebar sekali dan mengangguk semangat.

" _Ne! Sunbaenim!"_

Hening.

Saat ini keduanya duduk bersisian di bus. Tidak ada yang bicara dan suasana yang menggantung terasa amat berat.

Yoongiuntuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, merasa gugup.

Dan Jiminsepolos kapas, selugu anak ayam, pulas tertidur. Dengan kacamata bulat yang melorot dan bibir tebalnya mengatup rapat. Membuat pipi tembamnya yang merah karena dingin makin nampak _chubby_.

Yoongi melirik sosok yang tidur dengan kedua tangan memeluk diri sendiri itu. Mungkin Jimin kedinginan. Hawa di musim gugur memang bisa cukup menggigit. Apalagi jika hujan. Dan si Park ini bisa-bisanya hanya berangkat sekolah dengan kardigan tipis yang jelas tidak cukup hangat.

Yoongi mendengus saat Jimin gemetar kecil sebelum kembali menyamankan posisi tidur. Pemuda Min itu melepas jaket tebalnya dan menyelimuti Jimin dengan jaket itu. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dua kali puncak kepala Jimin sebelum turut bersandar ke kursi. Memejamkan mata dengan bibir tersungging senyum kecil.

"Selamat tidur, Park Jimin"

 *****

 **Hmm.. sesungguhnya aku tidak begitu inget jalan cerita pastinya tapi ya sudahlah. Mix and match kan menyenangkan.**


End file.
